star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Krant
Krant was a Sith Lord who led C.I.L from the shadows during the Galactic Schism. Krant corrupted John Palacios to turn to the darkside. Krant then killed John's father, Andres, which would be a helping factor of John turning to the lightside and killing Krant on Rebirth Station. Biography Following Roman Krant was a student of Darth Roman's Sith academy on Korriban and was one of his most promising students. After the battle of Korriban however, the Sith academy along with all of Korriban was left in ashes by the Jedi order. Due to the lack of Sith resources left, Krant's connection to the force was severed for many decades from the lack of Sith activity. Decades later after the Roman Wars came to a close and the news of Roman's death hit, Krant went on a search to locate Roman's Sith Holocron. Through his holocron, Krant became one with the force again. He vowed to finish what Roman started. The Victorian Wars and the Dark Council Krant was disgusted by the rise of Andres' Jedi Order and sought to find dark side force users to combat against the Jedi. While searching Sith ruins on Dromund Kaas, he was discovered by Victoria Correa and was recruited by her to join her empire. Krant joined her forces, but was not as interested in controlling the galaxy as he was to learning about Andres and destroying him. With Victoria's help, Krant discovered and trained dark side force adepts from across the galaxy and formed the Dark Council. The Dark Council sparked fear into the populous after their significant victory at the battle of Ossus, where they slaughtered many Jedi and raided the Jedi archives there. This caught the attention of Andres and the Jedi Order led New Republic forces for the remainder of the war to fight against the council. Krant was still recovering from regaining his force abilities, so he had to send the Dark Council into battle. Krant was very displeased after a majority of the council was killed during the last few years of the war. Only a few members remained and the Dark Council was severely weakened. Krant seceded from the Correan Empire after realizing that Victoria's empire would fall to the Republic. When his prediction was correct, Krant relocated the Dark Council and Victoria's remaining forces at Rakata Prime to build a new Empire. The Confederate Imperial Legion At Rakata Prime, Krant used old Imperial technology to build shipyards and begin construction of new Imperial warships. His fleet was very small and relied on old Imperial Star Destroyers and few new models. Construction of a massive flagship called T''he Rebirth ''became Krant's first major project. Krant also invested in a project that Victoria had meant to start but never finished, which was cloning technology. Krant went to great lengths to find the right organizations to help build cloning facilities on a variety of different worlds. Worlds such as Kamino, Malus, Cartao, and Nelvaan became cloning worlds where the C.I.L.'s military would grow substantially. Krant used his assets to find DNA samples of dead Imperial admirals from the Roman Wars and resurrect them, although the only successful clone was of Ademole Turner. The clone of Ade became Krant's number one advisor and would lead a campaign against the New Republic. While Krant's new empire was finding it's feet and raiding New Republic lanes, he grew increasingly eager to destroy the Jedi. One faithful day, Krant decided to lead a raid on Coruscant after he felt all of his power return to his body. With Dark council members and stormtroopers, Krant invaded the Jedi Temple on Coruscant in an all out attack. The Jedi fought the dark Jedi and Sith in a massive battle within the temple. Krant was able to kill several Jedi as well as killing esteemed Jedi Master Dexter, who was a battlemaster at the Temple for years. The Jedi that remained fled the scene with escorted help from Republic ships, but many had been killed in the attack. A Jedi that was present during the fight that Krant dueled, but could not kill was John Palacios, the son of Andres. He felt John's power was immense and he had much anger in his blood, so he made it his new mission to turn John to darkside. Corrupting John Palacios Krant found it difficult, but possible to contact John Palacios through the force. Through manipulation, he sunk his words into John's head and tempting him towards the darkside. To ensure that John turned to darkside, Krant lured the Jedi into a trap on Carratos, where he would fight Andres, John, and Alvaro. The duel was intense, but in the end Krant used John's anger to his advantage and turned the young Jedi against his own family. Andres tried to turn his son back, but the two Jedi retreated after Alvaro collapsed the entire ceiling around them using the force as a distraction. John pledged allegiance to Krant, although he could sense much fear in him. Krant would go on to train John in the dark sides of the force and breed him into seeing his father and the Jedi Order as the real enemy. =